


Alice and the rescue mission

by ViruxeCeibe



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Author is not an English native speaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViruxeCeibe/pseuds/ViruxeCeibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a winter evening, Alice teams up with a penguin and a couple of dwarves to rescue reindeer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice and the rescue mission

One cold winter evening, Alice and her sister were sitting by the Christmas tree in the living room. While her sister was reading aloud, Alice enjoyed looking at the fireplace.

 

Suddenly, something fell through the chimney, and the two sisters got scared, but they soon realised that it was a penguin, who was screaming because of the fire. Alice quickly grabbed a glass of water to extinguish the flames.

 

The penguin thanked her in perfect English, Alice sister was stunned at this, but Alice, who was used to talking animals, just asked what had happened.

 

The penguin introduced himself as Mr.Wings, and told them he was flying over the house in a reindeer when the animal sneezed and he fell off. He also explained he had seen the reindeer losing altitude and crashing in the forest.

 

He asked for some butter to treat his burns, and Alice said she thought butter was good for clocks. Witnessing such an absurd conversation caused Alice´s sister to faint. Ignoring her, Mr.Wings asked Alice to help him in finding the reindeer. She agreed, took a lantern and a map, and so they headed to the forest.

 

While they were walking, the penguin told Alice he was a toy designer in Santa´s workshop, and that he had invented a new toy. It was a magical mirror capable of telling stories about a world where magic does not exist, and animals can´t speak. Alice, impressed, praised the toy and said she would buy it if it were on the shops.

 

Mr.Wings explained he had forgotten the prototype at his house in the South Pole, so he had taken the reindeer to retrieve it and show it to Santa.

 

As they were chatting, they found the reindeer trapped under a tree. Due to the size of it, they were going to need some help. Then, the penguin took out a candy cane flute and produced a melody. From the flute emerged a hand, then a head, and before Alice could say anything, two dwarves were standing before her.

 

Mr.Wings, who apparently knew the dwarves, explained them the situation, and all together tried to move the tree. The reindeer shouted in pain, and Alice realised they could only free it if they had a rope to lift the tree. One of the dwarves said he had one in his pocket, and began to take out things from it: a small piano, a pickaxe, some books… and finally, a long and strong rope.

 

They freed the reindeer and decided to go back to the house to rest and figure out a way to go back to the North Pole. When they arrived, the dwarves noticed the Christmas tree and smiled, saying they could go back through it if they carved a hole. Alice, nodding and mumbling something about a rabbit, gave them a couple of knives.

 

Once they finished, they went through the hole one by one. Mr.Wings, being the last one, thanked Alice for her help and disappeared. While the hole was closing, the fireplace started to burn again, and Alice sat next to her unconscious sister, and fell asleep. When they woke up, the sun had long raised, and Alice was confused about what had happened, not sure if it all had been just a dream.

 

A few days later, Alice´s sister found a strange silver mirror under the tree.


End file.
